


Australia

by alyssarey



Series: Family Debauchery [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Secrets, Father-Daughter Relationship, Incest, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssarey/pseuds/alyssarey
Summary: After the war, Hermione has to sought out her parents in Australia and return their memories. But to fix them, she needs to perform the charm while restaging a powerful memory to guarantee their full recovery. What kind of recollection she will choose to repair her father's memory?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No, I don't support incest and wouldn't practice it in real life, but for some time now I've been aware that the fantasy of such thing is very appealing to me. And I know that it is to some of you, too, so I'm using fanfic to acchieve and to bring such fantasy to you. Hope you like it.  
> Also, it's not proofread, so if you fish something wrong just tell me and I will edit it!

The door easily slid to the side as she opened it, instantly showing its interior to her.

Inside, as expected, the only figure that was occupying the cabinet was an older man in his early forties, who was sat at the back of the cabinet distractedly looking outside the window. Knowing that he hadn’t noticed her standing at the door, she took good use of his distraction to take his appearance in and immediately a surreptitious smile crossed her face.

Dressed in a simple pair of washed jeans and a black plain T-shirt, the kind of clothes that anyone could acquire at any store in any part of the world, he looked exactly the same as he did the last time her eyes had laid upon him. He had the same hair, the same body shape, the same stubble covering his face, the same attractiveness that had always been appealing to her… The only thing that was different in his over familiar appearance was the tan covering his once fair skin. After a year living in Australia, that small change in his appearance was the least she could hope for. About the rest, she could only hope that his personality and traits hadn’t changed as much.

“Excuse-me sir.” She said, finally, after clearing her throat to draw his attention to her. “Do you mind if I join you? The other cabins are almost full…”

“Not at all” He answered, turning his head towards her. Even if his words had been entirely innocent, devoid of any kind of remark as she was used to in the past, they alone were enough to make her belly flip and a warm feeling start between her legs.

When his stare fell upon her figure standing at the doorway, she could almost swear she saw some glimpse of recognition sparkling in his eyes, even if she knew it was completely impossible. He hasn't been able to recognize her for more than one year now, since that day she ran out of home after casting a memory charm on him for his own protection. The sparkle of recognition, however, soon went by, as expected, and a hue of deep interest settled in instead.

She had to supress a smile when she noticed the instantaneous reaction that her mere presence aroused within him. Even though he didn’t really know who she was, he felt immediately attracted to her, what pleased her immensely. As if on cue, his eyes discretely started to look at her appreciatively and a smirk bloomed on his lips.

“Be my guest” He continued, pointing out the seat opposite him as if to say that she could get accommodated wherever she wanted.

Smiling sweetly, she graciously glided in his direction and just stopped when she was exactly in front of him. The seat he had gestured to her was large, covering all the area between the door and the window, where at least two people could comfortably seat side by side, but the space separating the two large seats were very narrow, what made her practically fit herself in the space between his extended legs before sitting down across from him.

The man, now, clearly picking up her daring approach, shamelessly scanned her body covered only by a smocked crop top and a mini-skirt, and unconsciously licked his lower lip, making her remember how he had looked at her in that same appreciative way so many other times before.

“You’re not from here, are you?” He finally asked, after what seemed long minutes boldly checking her out.

“Why do you say so?” She asked back, smiling sweetly at him, pretending not to notice the lust that covered his eyes and honeyed his voice.

“You don’t have any sign of a tan…” he shrugged. “It’s hard to find someone in this city with a skin as fair as yours. We’re in a beach city, you know.”

“You’re right, I’m not from here.” She agreed, subtly batting her lashes at him. “I’m just passing by.”

“England, am I right?”

“Precisely. My accent gave me away, I presume.” 

“Yeah, very British. Very familiar.” That word, said in a so casually way by him, made her insides burn. Between her legs, she could feel the heat spreading around, making her sweet pot gush. Repressing an involuntary moan, she closed her legs and hoped that the pressure caused by her thighs on her core would be enough to diminish some of her aching. “I’m from England too. Lived there for years before moving here with my wife.”

“Oh, you are married, then?” She asked, playing coy while trying to refrain her urge to wiggle on her seat to gain some friction over her lower regions.

“Sort of.” _Good_. The voice inside her mind said, almost purring. His reluctance to say that he was married were the sign she was waiting for, to indicate that he was interested in playing her game.

“How can you be ‘sort of married’?” She asked again, this time, letting a flirtation sign on her voice that he picked up immediately. “You are married or you are single, whether you like it or not.”

“I am, then.” He admitted, raising his eyebrows as if to say that the fact that he was married was something trivial. “And you? Do you have a boyfriend?”

“No, I don’t have one, Sir. I’m single.” She said, smirking invitingly, letting one of her fingertips play with the top of her off-shoulder crop top, pretending to lower its neckline unintentionally.

“How come?” He asked, leaning in to what she only could describe as an interested pose. Good. He was getting her not-so-subtle signs perfectly. “You’re too pretty to be single…”

“You think I’m pretty, sir?” The smirk that appeared upon his lips told her that he was liking her flirting. And that he was ready to give her advances back as good as he could.

“Of course I think you’re pretty, sweetie… Only a blind man would say otherwise.” As his eyes once more scanned her body, she felt a gush of liquid arousal come out of her vagina, deliciously moistening her pussy lips. Fighting the impulse to drag her hands down between her legs to feel her wetness with her fingertips, she tried to occupy her hands by toying with her hair, what seemed like another flirtatious move to him.

“I’m flattered, sir… But you don’t need to lie to me, to make me feel good.”

“Oh, I’m not lying, darling... I’m sure a pretty girl like you have a lot of boys fawning over her.”

“I don’t, sir.” Hermione answered him, smiling playfully. The amusement she was feeling with him showering her with pet names and flattery was clear on her face. She had always liked a little cajolement from him, even when he had full knowledge of who she was and how easy it was to get her to do what he wanted. “And even if I had, I wouldn’t be interested in them.”

“Oh, no? Why not?”

“I’m not interested in boys my age.” She said, relishing the tension that was slowly circling them in a pleasant sexual atmosphere. A little more building and soon they would be on a point beyond containment.

“Oh! You like girls, then?” He asked, but the look upon his face told her that he wasn’t asking seriously. No… He fully well understood her implication, but he wanted her to sweet-talk him too.

“No… I don’t see any problem in being a lesbian, but I’m not one.”

“So…?”

“I’m not into boys my age…” With a suggestive smile on her lips, she let her legs move to the side and rest against his. “I prefer men.”

“Men, you say?” He raised his eyebrows in query.

“Yeah…” She said, letting her leg slowly rub against his, inviting him to overstep the present boundaries they were in. “Older, mature men, like yourself.”

“And why a pretty little girl like you aren’t been escorted by a lucky older man like me right now?” His hand, until then casually resting over his leg, raised slightly to stroke her knees with his fingertips and she almost purred with his touch. How had she longed for his touch, for the wonderful sensation of his fingers on her bare skin…

“Maybe because I’m still trying to find some company…” She said, fixing him with her eyes and grinning seductively. Her nipples, freed from the restraint of a bra, were starting to become harder in want, and it was almost impossible for him not to notice the two little buds peaked in a tempting vision. “Do you know any fine older man who would be interested in spending some time with a pretty little girl like me?”

His hands, now getting bolder, moved up to her thighs and the grin on her face only increased. Her skin, where he was caressing her was getting hotter by the minute.

“I surely know, sweetie…”

“Could you introduce him to me?” She didn’t resist the impulse to play coy with him again. She knew how it excited him.

“Of course… My name is Wendell Wilkens… It’s a… pleasure to meet you.” He said, his voice deep and suggestive as he offered his other hand for her to shake.

“The pleasure is all mine, Mr Wilkens...” Hermione answered him, accepting his offer.

 “Oh, I’m not so sure about it, dear…” Instead of releasing her hand after shaking, he caressed her for a few seconds, drawing patterns on the back of her hand while looking at her like a predator looked at an innocent prey, before letting her hand go.

 “About what, sir?”

“About the pleasure being yours…” Hermione’s stomach flipped. The sound of his husky voice telling her suggestive words was sending waves and waves of heat over her body, making her grow even more hotter for him. Since she wasn’t wearing any kind of underwear, she was able to fully feel her juices dripping, forming a little pool of wet desire on the seat under her. “I’m sure we can manage to pleasure both of us, you know? Make us feel good...”

“Are you sure you can make me feel good, sir?” Feeling naughty and knowing that he needed just a little more to let all kind of pretence fall, she let her hands run down her own body slowly, seductively, evidencing all her curves and showing off her assets to him. His eyes, hungry, followed her movements and she could almost see him drooling over when she let her hands caress her breasts tenderly. The feel of some friction over her nipples sent a shiver down her body, and when she pinched one of them, a little moan escaped from her mouth. 

She was aroused, so aroused, that her body was ready to combust in need.

And so was his.

“You wanna feel good, sweetie? Why don’t you open these creamy legs of yours to show me how much you want me to make you feel good, hum?” He proposed, a malicious smile playing on his lips as he run his fingers back to her knees.

Smiling, she stretched her legs out in front of her, lifting her feet to his lap. Understanding what she wanted him to do, he reached for her ballet flats and pulled them out, only releasing her feet after kissing both of them. Then, she lifted her legs again, this time curling them up so that her feet were resting in front of her, on the train seat, while her back was fully leaned on the backrest.

The position she was in was allowing him to take a good look at her lower rear, and by the way he swallowed hard, he was surely enjoying the limited view under her flared mini-skirt, even more after noticing that she wasn’t wearing any knickers.

She never took her eyes away from him. Not when she started to pull the hem of her skirt up with her fingertips, letting it pool around her hips, not when she slowly let her legs fall to the side and revealed her bare pussy to him, puffy and glistening in need.

A thousand words flashed inside his eyes, words of appreciation and want, but he said nothing for a while. He just couldn’t speak. He was completely hypnotized by the swollen, wet pink cunt presented to him .

Slowly, knowing what he wanted her to do, she lowered her hand to her sex.

Letting her fingers savour the wetness collected in her opening, she used two of them to gather some moisture before dragging them up to spread her wetness all over her tender outer lips that were aching for some touch. After slickening her sex with her own liquid pleasure, she leisurely started to caress her intumesced clit.

He watched her every movement intently, appreciating the way she parted and plunged her wet folds, sometimes just to display more of herself to him. Her fingers, then, started to stroke harder, deliciously circling her ripe nub, working herself to his eyes. A sigh escaped her lips and her legs jerked slightly, a clear sign that the pleasure she was seeking was starting to build inside of her.

For endless minutes, she rubbed, pressed and circled her little clit continuously, pleasuring her body to the fullest, abandoning herself to the frenzy of the moment. But she needed more, so she continued to enjoy her little bundle of nerves for just a while more, before she descended her hand again and dipped two fingers inside her dripping wet hole, as deep into her as she could. Hermione moaned again, and her hips immediately started to undulate against her own hand while she worked her finger in and out of her pussy.

She was in ecstasy. Her cunt was dripping endless juices, to the point of pooling under her and wetting the back of her mini-skirt, her nipples were hard, rubbing against the fabric of her crop top and her fingers were fucking herself deliciously.

She was in paradise. And the way the man in front of her was looking at her, his trousers tenting with his hard cock and his chest going up and down while he breathed hard, was making it even more pleasurable. The experience of masturbating in a train to him was the most erotic thing she had ever done in all her life.

“Are you close, sweetie?” The man asked, his voice hoarse with desire. The sound of his voice was exactly what she wanted for that moment. She liked it so much, it was such a turn on…

“Yes…” Hermione answered while fingerfucking herself, her simple agreement sounding more like a whimper than a word itself.

“So cum, darling…” He said, leaning in to get closer to her hot, dripping sex. “I wanna see you cumming…”

Locking eyes with him, she let her fingers, wet with her juices, sweep out of her and up to her nub, to press it hard. Her body shook with her approaching climax and with a few more strokes, then, she came. As the pleasure surged through her, she carried on rubbing her little clit, riding her orgasm, while she used her other hand to pull her labia apart and let him watch her vaginal walls contracting around nothing.

What she wouldn’t give to have his thick cock buried inside of her and her cunt pulsing around it…


	2. Chapter 2

The man continued to look at her as her fingers stilled. With her climax going by, her body calmed down slowly.

Panting, she laid there for a few seconds, her chest rising and falling, in silence, just appreciating that good feeling of partial satisfaction. As soon as she felt more recovered from her wonderful climax, she dropped her legs to the floor, feeling her cunt squish with her orgasmic wetness as she sat up once again.

“Beautiful” He finally said, while she smoothed down her mini-skirt. “Your face when you cum is just so beautiful, sweetie…”

“Happy you liked it, sir” She said, smiling sweetly at him.

“Oh, I liked it very much… Can you see?” He smiled back, not-so-subtly palming the bulge in his trousers.

“Oh yes, hard to ignore” She emphasized the word purposely, licking her lips seductively, making a show out of it whilst fixing her eyes on his erection.

“Very hard, indeed…” He agreed, his hands starting to run up and down over his tenting jeans.

Hermione’s skin crawled. It was so erotic; the way his erection was evident in his trousers and the leisurely way he was pumping it. Unable to hold herself, she slid to the edge of the seat and placed a hand on his leg. Smiling at him, she started to caress his thigh, slowly running her hand up until it almost touched his crotch.

“May I check it, Sir?” She questioned, just a few centimetres from touching his hard, concealed member.

His hands glided over hers and grabbed it. Eyeing her intently, he brought her palm a little up and made her cup his covered penis. His shaft was exactly how she remembered it: big, thick and firm, always ready for some attention. Even with the dense fabric of his jeans and his underwear, she could perfectly outline his volume. She gripped him, and he groaned. His innuendo was right, he was very hard indeed.

The man closed his eyes, and exhaled shakily. After a few seconds of silence, where he let her feel his cock freely, he opened his eyes again and stared at the pretty young girl in front of him who was boldly offering him a wild sexual adventure inside of a train cabin. “With your hands?” He asked, almost expectant.

“I was thinking about checking it…” She murmured, a sly smile playing on her lips while she let her bum slip from the seat to kneel down in front of him. “With my mouth…”

The man couldn’t help but grin. That young girl in front of him was surely a temptress. A succubus. With no restrains, the daring teenager had masturbated for him and now she was willingly proposing a blowjob that he surely wouldn’t decline. He would be crazy to do so. After all, it wasn’t every day that a young girl with a stunning body, all soft curves and luscious figure, would offer herself for him to fuck.

As an acceptance, he opened his thighs to her and curled his index finger up, inviting her to come closer. She immediately accepted, crawling to him and shortening significantly the distance between them. Her face was now just a few centimetres away from his bulge, and once more she licked her lips to show him how much she wanted his prick inside her mouth.

“You’re a naughty little thing, aren’t you?” He asked, his eyes sparkling with lust as she started to fumble his thighs, feeling the hard muscles of his legs relax under the prospective of her ministration.  

In response, she undid the button of his jeans and dragged the zipper down, all the way until his trousers were loosened around his hips. He lifted himself, just enough so she could drag his garment off just slightly down his legs, and soon his boxer shorts were presented in front of her. His engorged erection was straining the fabric of his underwear, and she licked her lips once more when she saw his penis twitch inside it.

“It’s not going to bite you, girl…” He muttered, his hand reaching out for her and caressing her face tenderly. With his thumb, he delineated her soft, pink lips, circling her mouth as if daring her to catch it between them. Fixing her eyes on him, she did as he wanted and sucked his thumb in lasciviously, laving it with her tongue in a similar way she would do to a cock. “You’re a tease, kitten… A pretty little tease…”

A small wet pop sounded as she released his thumb, and she purred. She loved when he called her kitten. “I know, Sir…”

He grinned wickedly and resumed the caress of her face while her hands reached for the elastic of his boxers. Ever so slowly, she dragged it down below his balls and freed his erection that immediately jutted out proudly.

With nimble hands, she circled her fingers around his reddish cock, her tiny digits not even long enough to fully wrap around his thickness, and squeezed. The man groaned, his erection twitched against her palm as a tiny drop of pre-cum appeared on the bulbous head of his penis.

Hermione didn’t rush to catch it. She just stood there, pumping him leisurely, while looking at his face entirely focused on each of her movements. Hermione knew how to play with him until she drove him crazy, and that was exactly what she was trying to do. He would be much more engaged if mad with lust and want.

So, she just let her hand go up and down for a while, appreciating all the length of his magnificent cock, re-acquainting herself with his slight curve upwards that she knew would drive her wild when buried inside of her.

When his breathing started to go shallow and his hands hesitantly started to rise to grasp her hair, she leaned in and pressed her lips softly against his leaking tip. Refraining a smile, she savoured his pre-cum and hummed with pleasure. The strong, familiar taste of him was absolutely delicious to her taste buds. The man groaned in want, and she swirled his tip with the point of her tongue, paying particular attention to the slit of his cock and to the base of his head.

“Come on, little hussy, put it between your lips so I can fuck your mouth…” He coaxed sweetly, his fingers digging into her jaw and bringing her head a little lower as his other hand joined hers on the base of his penis to guide it to her mouth.

Smirking, he painted her lips with the tip, before using his thumb to part them and slide his swollen head inside her hot cavern. Hermione closed her mouth around it and sucked him tightly. She received a gasp from him, what encouraged her to draw his shaft further down into her mouth, amost all the way in. He hit the back of her throat, and a few pearls of his hot pleasure fell on her tongue. She hummed with his taste, as if she was savouring her favourite delicacy, and she noisily licked the underside of his cock to receive some more.

The man growled, what once more renewed her encouragement and, soon, she was bobbing her head up and down his dick, hollowing her cheeks to suck him better and like that coax more drops of milky delight out of his slit.

“You like to suck cock, don’t you?” He asked, fisting his hand in her hair to pull her face out of his cock. Hermione let him, liking the way he lightly manhandled her, and immediately a string of sticky saliva tempered with pre-cum streched from his tip to her mouth, erotically linking both of him. She was absolutely stunning like that, being gripped by him with her reddish plump lips heavily swollen after having sucked his dick so eagerly.

Unable to say anything but a shuddering moan, she only nodded and smiled. At that moment, she could perfectly feel her juices running freely down her legs, such was her arousal.

She had always liked to pleasure him with her mouth, as well as she liked when he used and abused her cunt in any way he wanted.

“Good…” He murmured, letting go of her hair and she immediately came back to his prick and started to use her flat wide tongue to lick him from root to tip. Eagerly, she lapped him some more, making sure to moisten every inch of his swollen dick, and in a move he wasn’t expecting, she engulfed his cock again and this time, she received him all the way down her throat. A little “fuck” left his mouth, and she knew that, if she kept going on like this, he would shortly find his release inside her mouth.

As much as she would love to drink his cum, it wasn't what she had planned for the day, so she released him from her throat and withdrew her mouth completely from his prick in a matter of seconds.

Not understanding the reason why she had backed away, he frowned at her but relaxed as soon as he saw her getting up from the floor with a mischievous grin on her lips.

“I think it would be a waste to have it spent inside my mouth…” She murmured, gripping his shoulders for balance while rising herself to rest one of her knees on the seat beside him. Smilling seductively, she swung her leg and straddled the man, buring his face in her breast for a few seconds before sitting on his lap. His face twisted in an equally malicious grin as she whiggled, letting her soaked core rest on his hard, strained member. “I want you inside me, Sir… You said you would make me feel good…” She said, coaxing him by moving her hips forwards and backwards on his lap to rub her aching pussy against his hardness to tempt him, as if it was needed. By the look upon his face, he would fuck her until tomorrow if she pleased.

The feel of his intimate parts gliding against hers made a delicious warmth spread all around her belly and lower parts. Her skin was flushed and her body was tingling now, with an indescribable sensation of longing. She hadn’t had him inside her for one year, after all.

One year.

One year without his hands, his cock, his mouth, or even his cruddy words. Oh! How had she loved his dirty talk, always telling her the filthiest things while making wonders to her body. She had always been used to stay long times away from him, since she attended a board school where he couldn’t visit, since he was unable to even see it, but one year had been the longest since their first time that vacation, when he had caught her fingering herself in his bedroom, while softly calling his name. He was drunk and the room was dark when he mistook her for her mother and joined her in bed to make sweet love to her body.

She had been a virgin then, but she didn’t even flinch when he popped her cherry in that wonderful summer night. When he realized she wasn't the one he had thought, when said person called him from downstairs, he condemned himself and almost got caught in sin because of his freaking state. To him, what he had done to her was abominable, a condemnable sin.

He avoided her for at least a week, and she respected his needed time before finding herself alone with him for the first time since it happened. Making good use of the opportunity, she cajoled him in talking to her, and she told him frankly what she felt about everything. For a while, he reasoned against her claims, telling her that it was wrong and that it was sinful, but before the end of their talk she seduced him again. No, they hadn't had sex that day, but it wasn't long before they fucked each other silly again. And again, and again, and again. After that second time, it was almost impossible to keep their hands off each other. Every time they were alone, every time he got home earlier, they would engage in sexual pleasure, only stopping after getting enough or after listening a particular car parking in front of the house.

And that’s how they started their forbidden affair, their passionate immorality.

The passionate immorality she was eager to commit once more.

“I’ll make you feel good, sweetheart…” He murmured, grasping her hips and helping her to gyrate her body to rub herself on him. Anxiously, her arms slipped around his neck and she pulled him closer to her.

“Please, daddy, make me feel good…” She moaned, rocking her hips harder, leaning her weight forward against him.

“Daddy, hmm?” He murmured, her wetness sliding up and down his cock deliciously, coating it with her ever dripping juices. “I like it…” He murmured again, burying his face on her neck and spreading a series of kisses down her skin. “Let me suck on your delicious tits, baby girl…” He said against her skin, just a few seconds before raising a hand to her smocked crop top and curl a finger on its neckline to lower it with a single move.

In a moment, he attached his lips to her breast and suckled them hard. It was her turn to groan, while he played with her, feasting on her hard, little nipples, entirely stiffened in want. The sight of her tits being tugged by his mouth, and the sensation he was providing on her body by licking and nipping them made her shiver on his lap.

She couldn't stand anymore. She had to have him, and she would have him now.

Arching her hips a little up, she angled her body to catch his tip at her entrance and, with a little help from his free hand, she slowly brought her own body down onto him, impaling herself on his cock. The man hissed and then moaned against her breast, feeling her hot, slick cunt engulf him completely.

“Ohhh… Daddy…” She gasped, feeling his sizeable dick filling her hungry pussy, stretching her walls deliciously with his wild girth. “So good… So good…”

“Yes… Yes, baby girl, yes…” He groaned, ondulating his hips to fit in better and a smile immediately spread on her lips. “Herm…”

Yes! It was working!

Squeezing her eyes shut, she lifted herself back up his length, before deliciously sinking down onto him again. She moaned in delirium, feeling her walls tighten around his massive cock, welcoming his length appreciativelly.

She needed him to have a dejá-vù, to remember her for at least a second before casting the counter-charm to solve her problem. And for this she needed him to fuck her hard, to make love to her body and unclose a slight inkling of a memory of her by himself. The fact that he had almost remembered her name by himself while penetrating her was a good indication that her plan was, in fact, working. As if on cue, he gripped her hips once more, and this time he helped her to bounce on his lap, up and down his prick.

For minutes, she rode him avidly, his delightful cock moving inside her, his curve upwards making his thick cockhead press perfectly against her g-spot.

“Good girl…” He hissed, his eyes almost hypnotized watching her breasts bounce up and down in front of his face.

Hermione’s head lulled back as she rode him, feeling his rock-hard member filling her again and again. Crying out in bliss, she felt a hand fumble one of her breasts, and soon his lips joined the feast, pulling her nipples hard into his mouth. She picked up more speed, curling and arching against him as he started to thrust up on her, sliding in and out of her slick cunt like a madman, desperate for release.

“Fuck, you’re the perfect fuck, baby girl…” he groaned around her nipple, laving it with his saliva as he sucked her buds. His fingers dipped on her flesh, and she leaned in, spreading her thighs more to find a different angle and press her clit against his pubic bone. She was close, yes, and she could perfectly feel his panting indicating that he was close too, but she needed something more to push her off the cliff, and so did he.

Then, she rushed her movement even more, gripping his shoulders for leverage as he was pushing and pulling his cock insanely in and out of her vagina. His manhood was good, so good, and her body was so soft against him, in contrast to their rough, hard fuck, that she was sure she would be bruised at the end. The mix of sensations were driving them to madness, their climax approaching rapidly.

She wanted it, she needed it, and for a brief moment she forgot completely the motive that brought her there. The world was just his cock fucking her cunt, his mouth sucking her breasts and his pubis pressing up her clit.

But a word, a simple word, woke her up to reality and to the mission that she had to fulfil at that moment.

“Hermione…” Her father moaned, completely lost in the feeling of his daughter's pussy sucking his cock almost like a mouth, greedy for his cum, hungry for the same seed that had made her nineteen years before.

“Yes daddy, it’s me…” She murmured, unclenching one of her arms from his neck to quickly pick up the almost imperceptibly hidden wand in a secret tiny pocket, charmed with a undetectable extension charm, at the waistband of her mini-skirt.

“You feel so good, baby…” he groaned again, in awe with her delicious body. “You feel so good…”

“Say my name, daddy, say my name…” Her voice sounded softly in his ear, his cock buried inside of her as she desperately clenched her vaginal walls purposely around him.

Her father was fucking her so good and so deliciously while calling her name, that she knew she wouldn't be able to take much more.

“Hermione… Hermione…” He moaned her name, and a blissful smile crept over her face. Just a little more, and he would be hers. “Baby…” Just a little more, and her father would remember their incestuous relationship. 

“Oh, daddy…” The desperation of her moan made him clung to her.

And as he clung to her, he pressed her clit against him.

And as he pressed her clit against him, she came.

She came so hard, that not a sound emerged from her even when she opened her mouth to cry out. Her walls, intensely stimulated by his cock, tightened around him and he forced his cock deep into her, touching her cervix with his tip. The add stimulus of her orgasm made his cock pulse even more inside of her, and with a few more thrusts, he was coming too.

With a heavy growl, her father shot spurt after spurt of his sticky seed deep into his daughter's pussy. Feeling his hot, sweet cum coating her vaginal walls, she dragged her wand to his head and pointed it to his temple. In a murmur, she casted the counter-charm she had searched desperately after the war, and immediately his eyes cleared as he looked upon her.

“Hermione, love…” He murmured, blinking constantly as his memories started to rearrange inside his mind, to return to what it once was.

“Daddy!” She grinned, throwing her wand over her shoulder, in order to be free to hug him tightly. “I missed you so much!”

He hugged her back, his cock starting to soften inside of her whilst her pussy still twitched around him.

It worked! Her idea had worked perfectly! He knew who she was again. He remembered her. She was no longer a random young girl who offered him sex inside of a train, she was his daughter. The daughter he loved to fuck. The daughter who was his most secret affair, who loved to please him in any possible way, the daughter who loved to be his little particular slut. After all that time, he would finally call her his little kitten and princess once again while making love to her and would stay with her forever.

She knew… She knew it would work.

When she finally found out the best way to reverse her memory charm, she discovered that the best way to achieve success was to cast the counter-charm while making the person who was charmed restage his most powerful memory. And what would this memory be, if not the feeling of her tight pussy clamping around his cock as he cummed into her wet heat, filling her womb with his warm seed?

She was in a contraceptive potion, of course, but even so…

“We need to talk, little girl” He admonished, pinching her nipples playfully and she laughed “but first… I think I need to fuck you again, kitten… What do you think? Does your little pussy want some more cream?"

“Of course, daddy… You can fuck me as much as you want…” She murmured seductively, wiggling on his lap while taking care not to let his cock move out of her vagina. "My pussy is always hungry for your cream, remember?"

"Now I remember, sweetheart, now I remember… You've always been my willing princess, always greedy for my cock...” He grinned, letting his hand go down to pinch her soft arse and push her against his cock, burying his soft member deeper inside of his daughter's cunt. “Come on, make me hard again with your delicious wet cunt… We have” He pulled a hand out of her arse to take a look at his wristwatch “twenty minutes until arriving. Do you think you can manage to make me cum again, kitten?"

"Only if you promise me to fuck me harder later..." She grinned, already starting to squeeze her walls around her father's cock, to arouse him again. “And only if you cum inside of me again, dad…”

“Always inside you, princess… Always inside you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's how Hermione fucked her dad to make him remember her.  
> What did you think? Comments, please, and maybe I will write more things about Hermione having sex with older men (my guilty pleasure), like Sirius, Snape, Lucius, Arthur, Lupin, etc etc.
> 
> P.S.: If you want, bookmark the Family Debauchery series, because I'm going to write a lot more about this story and post under this series! Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon in the future!


End file.
